ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Dee
"Ooh! What does this button do?" -Dee Dee Dee Dee is a main character and the secondary protagonist in Dexter's Laboratory. She is Dexter's 12-year-old eldest sister, who is mostly seen destroying or ruining Dexter's lab in various ways. The daily events surrounding Dee Dee's life mainly revolve around her relationship with her brother and everything that happens between the two. Character Personality Dee Dee is Dexter's extremely ditzy, simple-minded, energetic, hyperactive older sister. She usually, in one way or another, sabotages his experiments and destroys his lab in every episode of the show, although she does so out of ignorant curiosity rather than malicious intent and she in actuality loves and cares for her brother dearly. Though she was shown to get hypocritically angry when she found that Dexter had been in her room and messed with her stuff. Dee Dee also loves ballet, puppies, unicorns, playing dolls with her friends, messing around in Dexter's laboratory and generally depicts all the stereotypes concerning normal girl activities. Dee Dee has a great love and fascination for buttons to the point that her catch-phrase is "Ooh, what does this button do?". She rarely wears her full length of hair down except on rare occasions, mostly when sleeping, preferring to keep them in their recognizable style. She also has a multitude of stuffed animals and adorable girl's toys that she loves dearly and is very protective of. It was revealed in the episode "A Hard Day's Day" that Dee Dee's astrological sign is Cancer, indicating that she was born somewhere between June 22nd or July 23rd. Despite her usual ignorance and incredible stupidity, Dee Dee has been shown to actually be a very wise girl for her age who displays far better common sense than her brother and less naivety about subjects that Dexter is completely ignorant about. Dee Dee has a far better understanding of nature and inner peace than her brother as well as apparent knowledge of important biological and botanical subjects, being very familiar with the achievements of biologist and friar Gregor Wendell who even Dexter was completely ignorant of. In the end, Dee Dee is a loving girl with a strong love for her brother and despite his attitude towards her and attempts to get rid of her and even destroy her. Appearance She is two to three times taller than Dexter and has peculiar body proportions; a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wears a rose/brink pink colored small tutu, white pantyhose and pink ballet pumps, which usually create a "squishy" noise while walking. She has a similar personality and hair color to her father. For sleeping she wears a pink nightgown, and she wears her hair down. For swimming she wears a pink one-piece swimsuit and a pink swimming cap with the initial 'D' on the front. She has fair skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair in pigtails. Quotes *Dee Dee/Quotes Gallery Dee Dee (DaBPA).png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cute characters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Cute Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Cute Beautiful characters Category:Sibling Category:Sisters Category:Dimwits Category:Blondes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Ballerinas Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera characters